1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device and a data passing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a data passing method, in which the load of applications can be reduced when passing data between a plurality of applications (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-67236
For example, there is an operating system (hereinafter, “OS”) for providing a file passing function for passing files between different applications. In order to use a file passing function of a conventional OS, the applications specify the type of processable file (for example, pdf) in the OS.
When the application of the file passing side performs a process of passing a file, the file passing function of the OS presents, to the user, a list of applications that can process the file that is the target of passing. The user selects, from the list, an application for passing a file, such that the file can be passed.
However, in a conventional file passing function, when the type of file is a generally well-known file type, the number of applications that can process the file to be passed increases, and therefore the number of applications included in the list increases.